Shutter!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Gimana ya kalo Sonic dkk berusaha memotret hantu yang ada di sekolah mereka? Bakal ancur pastinya! RnR please, sori fic amburadul


**=Konnichiwaaaa~! Ini FF horor-humor gua, maap kalo garing, nggak nyeremin karena ini sebenernya ini FF random gua. *author dibantai reader* FF ini diinspirasi dari film horor dari Thailand, Shutter dan tokoh-tokohnya gua embat dari kartun kesukaan temen gua ("minjem kartun kesukaannya ya om..." *disirem air keras*)**

**Warning : OOC plus AU, cerita amburadul, de el el...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya berasal dari SEGA dan Sonic Team..  
><strong>

** Ini FF punya gua, so... check it out..=**

* * *

><p>"Aduuuh, udah lumayan gelap lagi..." kata Cream ketakutan. Jam udah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang 10 menit sore tapi dia baru pulang, gara-garanya hari ini dia ngurusin persiapan pentas seni. Sesampainya di loker para murid dia langsung was-was, takut hantunya muncul. Di situ emang ada hantunya, katanya hantunya itu kepala buntung dan kadang kepalanya suka gelinding ke kaki orang, terus dia sering keliling sekolah setiap malam, termasuk ke kelas-kelas.<p>

"Halo cewek..."

"SIAPA TUH?" serunya kencang, tapi nggak ada yang nyahut. Dan, tau-tau ada yang gelinding-gelinding dan berhenti di kakinya Cream.

"Yang gelinding-gelinding tadi apa... an?" Cream langsung menunduk ke arah kakinya dan...

Melihat sebuah kepala, berlumuran darah...

TIGA

DUA

SATU

Jreng jreng...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Eh gua serius kali... Orang Cream cerita sama gua..." kata Tails, si rubah ekor panjang (ada rubah ekornya panjang banget? *author dibantai Tails*) gregetan sambil goyang-goyangin badan si landak biru alias Sonic yang lagi konsentrasi ngelakuin kegiatannya. Mainin Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories di PSPnya.<p>

"Terus gua harus bilang 'wow' gitu?" ujarnya sambil terus mainin tuh PSP.

"Setan..." kata Tails gregetan, kali ini gregetannya lebih dahsyat dari yang tadi. Kalo misalnya bisa menghasilkan api, mungkin apinya bisa membakar satu sekolahan.. (reader : ?)

"Eh gua bercanda kali, emang beneran tuh anak ngalamin?" tanya Sonic sambil mensafe gamenya lalu menaruh PSPnya di ransel birunya.

"Beneran, malah ngalaminnya kemaren pas pulang sekolah." jawab Tails sambil gendang-gendang mejanya sendiri.

"Eh jb-jb dong, pada ngomongin hantu yang di tempat loker-loker itu ya?" tau-tau Knuckles langsung duduk di kursi depan mejanya Tails.

"Yah begitulah... Udah makan korban banyak tuh..." kata Sonic sambil menyilakan tangannya, biar dibilang cool gituu... *author digiles Sonic* Knuckles langsung jawdrop.

"DIJADIIN TUMBAL?" seru Knuckles. Tails langsung menjitak kepalanya Knuckles.

"Nggak lah begooo, maksudnya udah banyak orang sekolah yang ngeliat kenampakannya!"

"Yeeee, bilang kek... Gua kirain tuh hantu nyari tumbal..." kata Knuckles sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol gara-gara dijitak sama Tails.

"Lu perasaan tumbal-tumbal mulu, lu kata hantunya Nyi Roro Kidul?" kata Tails.

"Jauh woi..." kata Sonic sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh ntar lu pada eksul fotografi kagak?" tau-tau Shadow nyamperin mejanya Sonic.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Lu nggak bawa kamera lagi?" kata Sonic.

"Nggak sih, gua bawa..." ujar Shadow.

"Ya udah sih, nyantai..." kata Sonic.

"Eh ngomongin hantu itu ya, ikutan doong..." kata Shadow sambil duduk.

"Nambah followers lagi kita..." ujar Tails.

"WOI INI BUKAN TWITTER BEGOOO!" teriak Sonic sambil gebukin Tails pake penggaris kayu. Yang ngeliat cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Weh, katanya korbannya nambah satu ya?" tanya Shadow.

"Iya, pacarnya dia.." kata Sonic sambil nunjuk Tails. Tails langsung cekek lehernya Sonic pake ekornya sampe-sampe yang dicekek megap-megap alias sesek napas. Shadow langsung ber-oh ria.

"Sekali lagi bilang Cream pacar gua, nggak selamet luh..." kata Tails.

"Eh, udahan dong... Kasian tuh Sonic, dicekek sama lu.." tau-tau Amy yang baru dateng langsung nyamperin Tails untuk menyelamatkan sang gebetan alias Sonic. Tails langsung ngelepasin cekekannya, sedangkan yang barusan dicekek langsung jatoh tengkurep.

"Ciye, mentang-mentang gebetannya disiksa langsung dibelain..." goda Knuckles. Amy langsung ngedeath glare Knuckles.

"Eh btw, tapi kenyataan kan kalo Cream pacar lu, Tails?" kata Amy.

Blush! Pipi Tails merah merona.

"Eh beneran..." komentar Knuckles. Tails langsung ngedeath glare Knuckles sambil membunyikan tangannya, rencananya mau nonjokin Knuckles.

"Mati, mati, mati..." kata Sonic sambil tengkurep kayak Sadako yang baru keluar dari TV di film The Ring.

"Weh udah ditolongin juga sama Amy, bilang apa sama dia?" tanya Shadow.

"Ma-ma-makasiiiiiiiih..." kata Sonic yang masih pasang pose Sadako di depan Amy. Amy cuma sweatdrop sambil bengong ngeliatin gebetannya sendiri yang berpose Sadako. *author dibantai Sonic*

"Katanya si Rogue sama Blaze kena juga tuh.." kata Amy.

"EDEMIAPA?" seru Knuckles dan Silver yang sebenernya bisa dibilang teriak gara-gara suara mereka yang overloud.

"Serius, katanya ketemunya waktu 2 hari yang lalu.." kata Amy sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"O iya, pacarnya mereka ya..." ledek Sonic.

"Mau dicekek lagi?" tanya Silver sambil membunyikan tangannya plus nge-scary glare Sonic yang langsung gemeter sambil bentuk huruf V dengan jarinya. Maksudnya peace...

"Eh ntar ngumpul eskul fotografinya dimana?" tanya Tails.

"Meneketehe... Lu tanya aja sama si Silver. Kan dia ketuanya.." jawab Shadow sambil ngangkat bahunya. Tau-tau yang lagi diomongin alias Silver malah bersin.

_Wuaaah, ada yang ngomongin gua nih..._ katanya dalam hati.

"Ya udah, ntar pulang sekolah kita ngumpul di kelas.."

"Siiiip!"

* * *

><p>"Eh buruan kek, lama bener sih lu! Udah jam 6 kurang nih!" seru Sonic sambil nyender di dinding toilet.<p>

"Iya, iya, sabaran dikit napa.." kata Amy yang baru keluar dari toilet. "Lu takut ya?"

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT SIH?"

"Eh btw sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Amy.

"Jam 6 pas." jawab Sonic sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Kali ini giliran Sonic dan Amy yang pulang sore gara-gara piket plus eskul fotografi. Mereka melewati koridor yang menuju loker khusus murid. Waktu mereka melewati salah satu kelas, tiba-tiba Amy langsung mematung sambil menatap salah satu jendela kelas.

"Weh, lu mau pulang nggak sih?" tanya Sonic sambil menarik lengan bajunya Amy yang sampe sekarang masih bengong ngeliatin jendela tapi Amy malah megang tangannya Sonic.

"Eh biasanya jendela itu ada darahnya nggak sih?" Yang ditanyain malah nanya balik.

"Enggak ada, kecuali kalo ada pembunuhan... Emang kenapa?" jawab Sonic.

"Ada kepala?"

"YA ENGGAK LAH, GILA LUH!"

"Kok... Itu ada..." kata Amy sambil menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela salah satu kelas. Sonic langsung ngikutin ke arah tangannya Amy dan ternyata di kaca jendela itu ada...

Percikan darah plus kepala.

SATU

DUA

TIGA

Hening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic langsung gendong Amy dengan bridal style (aaaaaa, author mau doooong.. *dibacok*) lalu segera ngibrit ke loker khusus murid. Sesampainya di sana...

"Hah... hah... hah... gila, ini mah sport jantung!" kata Sonic yang nyender di salah satu loker sambil mengatur napasnya. Udah ngeliat kepala buntung, gendong Amy, sambil lari-lari pula, lengkap udah penderitaannya. Ngenessss...

"Sonic..."

"Iya..."

"Bisa... Turunin gua nggak?"

Blush! Pipi Sonic langsung merah merona, dia baru nyadar kalo dia ngegendong Amy dengan bridal style lalu langsung menurunkan Amy. Waktu dia menuju lokernya, tau-tau ada "sesuatu" yang item-item di atas lokernya.

"Eh itu apaan di atas loker lu?" tanya Amy sambil melihat ke arah "sesuatu" itu yang ngegantung di atas lokernya Sonic.

"Mana?" kata Sonic sambil dengak ke atas untuk ngeliat "sesuatu" yang item-item itu atas di lokernya.

"Itu, coba lu tarik..." ujar Amy sambil menunjuk "sesuatu" itu.

"Ya udah, nih!" ujar Sonic sambil menarik "sesuatu" yang item-item itu. Dan tau-tau yang item-item itu adalah...

Rambut. Rambut dari kepala seseorang. Panjang, item, lebat pula, kayak Sadako. (reader : perasaan authornya nulis Sadako mulu, ngepens sama Sadako kali ya? *swt*) Dan kepala itu... Buntung.

"!"

* * *

><p>Besoknya...<p>

"Eh serius lu kemaren ngeliat kepala buntungnya?" seru Silver sambil jawdrop.

"Yeee, nggak percayaan..." kata Sonic. "Tanya aja sama Amy..."

"Tapi gua beruntung karena gua ngeliat setan itu bersamanyaaa~!" kata Amy tiba-tiba sambil memeluk leher Sonic dan lagi-lagi Sonic sesek napas, tapi kali ini ditambah dengan kejang-kejang.

_Ya ampun, sifat overactingnya kambuh lagi..._ kata Sonic dalam hati.

"Eh btw, minggu ini kita night shot time kagak?" tanya Tails mengalihkan pembicaraan. Serentak, Tails langsung dideath glare sama temen-temennya.

"A-a-apa salahku?" tanya Tails dengan puppy facenya.

"Ah elah, lu bisanya mengalihkan pembicaraan aja luh!" seru Shadow sambil ngejambak ekornya Tails.

"WOI! MINGGU INI KITA NIGHT SHOT TIME KAGAAAAK!" tereak Tails di kupingnya Silver sampe-sampe yang diteriakin langsung budek seketika.

"WOI, KALO TEREAK JANGAN DI KUPING ORANG, BEGOOOOOOO!" tereak Silver di kupingnya Tails.

"WOI, JANGAN PADA TEREAAAAAK!" tereak Sonic.

"WOI, BERISIK BEGEEEEEEEE!" tereak Shadow.

Langsung hening. *sfx. krik Krik krik krik*

"Eh minggu ini kita night shot time yuk.." kata Silver berusaha memecah hening. Tapi masih tetap hening. Mungkin gara-gara satu sama lain pada tereak di kuping orang jadi otomatis langsung jadi budek semua.

"Night shot timenya mau dimana? Males gua di kuburan..." tanya Shadow, rupanya dia udah nggak budek lagi tapi kayaknya ngomongnya ngawur...

"Siapa coba yang mau di kuburan? Mau motret apaan lu, motret batu-batu nisan?" kata Silver sambil sibuk mainin hapenya, padahal dari tadi cuma buka menu terus game-game terus menu.

"Eh, gimana kalo di sekolah?" usul Sonic sambil dengerin lagu lewat headphonenya.

"Di... Sekolah?" tanya Tails. "Emang di sekolah mau motret apaan?"

"Itu, hantu kepala buntung yang kemaren ngagetin gua..." jawab Sonic sambil ngelepas headphonenya lalu ditaruh di pundaknya.

"Balas dendam nih ceritanya?" goda Silver. Sonic langsung tonjokkin Silver sampe yang ditonjok langsung jatoh dari bangkunya. *sfx. DUAKKKKKK~!*

"Kalo misalnya di sekolah, anak ceweknya pada mau kagak?" tanya Knuckles yang dari tadi diem aja, tau-tau mainin PSPnya Sonic.

"Main apaan?" tanya Shadow sambil deketin mukanya ke Knuckles biar bisa ngeliat gamenya. "WAAAAAAA, FF XIII!"

"Eh eh eh, lu ngambil PSP gua di mana tuh?" Sonic langsung deketin mukanya ke arah Knuckles.

"Di tas lu.." jawab Knuckles santai. Sonic langsung ngedeath glare Knuckles.

"Ya udah, lu bilang ke anak ceweknya geh..." kata Tails.

"Enak aja, nyuruh-nyuruh gua..." kata Silver.

"Lu kan ketuanya..." kata Sonic. Silver langsung pundung di pojokan kelas.

"Iya deh, kita yang bilangin..." Shadow ikut-ikutan mojok buat ngehibur Silver.

"Bener ya, bilangin sama anak ceweknya!" kata Silver sambil iseng-iseng baca buku.

"Iyeeee..." kata Sonic sambil ngerangkul Knuckles.

"Bego lu Sonic, BEGOOO!" tau-tau Knuckles melepas rangkulan Sonic.

"Kenape?"

"GAME OVER, PINTERRRR!"

* * *

><p>Kamis malem, jam 8...<p>

"Woi!" seru Tails sambil mengandeng Cream. Sonic yang dari tadi nungguin di depan sekolah sambil mensetting kamera SLRnya langsung nengok ke arah Tails.

"Weh, ngajak pacar rupanya..." goda Sonic. Tails langsung nyekek Sonic untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini pake tangannya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi ngatain, gua gebuk pake kamera gua nih!" seru Tails.

"Bego, bego, bego gua mati bego..." kata Sonic sambil megang lehernya yang abis dicekek Tails. Yang barusan nyekek malah ketawa ngakak sampe guling-gulingan di jalan.

"Eh Kak Amy mana? Katanya bareng?" tanya Cream. Sonic langsung nunjuk ke arah warung depan sekolah.

"Eh, ada Cream ya?" tanya Amy yang nyempil dari warung. Cream langsung lari-lari nyamperin Amy.

"Belom dateng semua ya?" tau-tau Silver nyamperin Sonic dan Tails sambil menyinari mukanya dengan senter dan serentak yang disamperin langsung tereak sampe-sampe mereka jatoh.

"Setaaaan, gua kirain hantu nggak taunya lu..." kata Tails sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Tau nih, gua sampe mau jantungan tauk!" seru Sonic gregetan.

"Blaze mana?" tanya Tails. Silver langsung menunjuk Blaze yang lagi ngobrol sama Amy dan Cream di warung.

"Hai, guys!" seru Shadow.

"Weeeeh! Ke sini sama siapa lu?" tanya Silver.

"Tuh..." jawab Shadow sambil memiringkan mulutnya ke arah... Knuckles yang lagi pacaran sama Rogue. *author dicekek Knuckles*

"Pacaran mulu tuh anak..." komentar Sonic sambil sweatdrop. "Malem Jum'at lagi pacarannya.."

"Tau..." ujar Tails sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh ini udah lengkap deh kayaknya, langsung masuk aja yuk!" kata Silver sambil mengelap lensa kameranya.

"Yuuukkkk..."

Sesampainya di dalam, mereka langsung bagi-bagi tempat, tapi mereka cari partnernya dulu.

"Sonic, gua sama lu yaaaaaaa!" kata Amy sambil meluk-meluk Sonic.

"Ya udah, sana lu sama Amy!" kata Silver kesenengan, kesenengan gara-gara bisa ngerjain Sonic.

"WOT? WATDEPAK?" tereak Sonic, sampe-sampe kepalanya lebih gede daripada badannya. *reader : apa hubungannya?*

"Mau motret sama Amy apa lu sendiri?" tanya Silver.

"Iya-iya-iya!" kata Sonic terpaksa, soalnya dia juga sendirinya takut. _Daripada gua ditemenin sama setan..._ katanya dalam hati.

"Terus tempatnya gimana?" tau-tau Knuckles yang dari tadi pacaran sama Rogue, nanya.

"Tenang aja, gua yang bagi..." jawab Silver sambil memukulkan dadanya. "Tapi semuanya ke sini dulu..."

Mereka langsung berkumpul, lalu berbisik-bisik dan kemudian mereka langsung cabut ke tempat yang ditentuin barusan.

* * *

><p>Di lab...<p>

"Kak Tails, yakin nih setannya gentayangan di sini?" tanya Cream sambil memegang kameranya.

"Katanya suka gentayangan di sini... Kalo mau motret hantu nggak usah pake viewfinder, langsung aja jepret plus percaya sama insting.." jawab Tails sambil mengelap lensa kameranya.

Tiba-tiba Cream merasakan sesuatu yang lewat dibelakangnya lalu dia langsung memotret ke arah belakangnya.

"Kak, gimana udah dapet belom?" tanya Cream.

"Tau nih, perasaan nggak ada. Hantunya udah pindah kali ya..." jawab Tails sambil berusaha memotret dengan kameranya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja, dan tau-tau dia kaget.

_Ke-kepala..._ katanya dalam hati.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" tanya Cream.

"Enggak..." jawab Tails sambil memotret. Cream langsing ber-oh ria, tiba-tiba ada yang gelinding-gelinding dan berhenti di kakinya Tails.

"Kak, apaan tuh yang gelinding-gelinding?" bisik Cream sambil menunduk ke arah kakinya Tails, serentak mereka melihat ke arah kakinya Tails dan melihat...

Sebuah tangan, berlumuran darah.

COUNTDOWN!

THREE

TWO

ONE

SIIIINNGGG...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tereak Tails dan Cream meninggalkan TKP...

* * *

><p>Di koridor menuju loker para siswa...<p>

"Eh sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Amy sambil memeluk lengannya Sonic, saking takutnya. Aaaaa author mau juga doooong... *nangis-nangis bombai*

"Mmmmmm, jam... setengah 9..." jawab Sonic sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Jangan meluk tangan gua napa, gua nggak bisa bebas tauk!"

"Ma-maap..."

Kali ini mereka kebagian tempat di koridor menuju loker. Sonic langsung membuka pintu salah satu kelas dan segera masuk, berharap di sana ada hantunya.

"Dingin juga ya..." kata Amy sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"He'eh..." kata Sonic ikut-ikutan rapatin jaketnya. "Eh ntar kalo mau motret jangan bareng ya.."

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Amy sambil memegang kameranya.

"Ntar double flash..." jawab Sonic sambil berjalan dan memegang kameranya. Amy langsung ber-oh ria.

"Kok dingin banget sih? Jangan-jangan hantunya ada di dekat kita lagi.." kata Amy was-was.

"Jangan sampe, jangan sampe..." ujar Sonic sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. Mereka langsung mencari penyebab suhu ruangan yang terlalu dingin dan mereka melihat penyebabnya...

AC di kelas itu belom dimatiin. Merekapun speechless plus sweatdrop, sedangkan AC-nya langsung di-death glare sama Sonic dan Amy.

Dear AC, tabahkan dirimu ya...

"Matiin kek, hemat listrik!" gerutu Sonic sambil memanjat meja untuk mematikan AC-nya, setelah mematikan AC dia langsung turun dan melompat dari meja. Tapi, entah kenapa mereka merasakan suhu ruangan yang masih terlalu dingin.

"Sonic, udah dimatiin belom sih ACnya? Kok masih dingin aja sih?" seru Amy sambil terus merapatkan jaketnya.

"Udah kok, kita pindah ke kelas lain aja yuk!" ajak Sonic sambil menggandeng tangan Amy yang mendadak blushing untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Dari kejauhan, seseorang mengintipi mereka di jendela dengan senyum menyeringai plus scary glarenya...

* * *

><p>Di koridor menuju ruang guru...<p>

"Eh sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Jam, setengah 9 lebih..." jawab Silver sambil melihat hapenya.

"Berarti setengah jam kita di sini ya, tapi kok setannya nggak muncul-muncul sih?" kata Blaze sambil mengintip ruang guru.

"Iya juga ya... Apa kita tantang suruh keluar aja kali ya?" tanya Silver.

"Jangan yang nggak-nggak ah!" seru Blaze. "Takut tauk!"

"Iya deh, nggak jadi..." kata Silver sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru dan...

"ADAAAAAWW!"

"Hati-hati dong..." kata Blaze.

"Eh, tadi kepleset apaan sih?" gerutu Silver, dan tau-tau dia langsung bengong begitu ngeliat penyebab dia kepleset..

Ada percikan darah di lantai...

"Berarti... Setannya..."

Mereka langsung nengok ke arah belakang mereka dan melihat sesosok wanita dengan gaun putih, dia membawa kepalanya yang pucat itu plus scary glarenya. Merasa berhasil "nantangin" hantu itu untuk keluar, mereka langsung jepret hantu itu bergantian dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Di koridor menuju kelas-kelas...<p>

Rogue, Knuckles dan Shadow (yang sebenernya jb-jb gara-gara ketakutan plus nggak ada temennya) berjalan sambil mengintip jendela di setiap kelas, berharap hantunya nangkring di salah satu kelas. Waktu mereka lagi ngintip-ngintip, tau-tau ada yang nyanyi...

"_Dari yakinku teguh..._"

"Si-siapa tuh yang nyanyi?" tanya Shadow ketakutan.

"Eh, iy-iya... Si-siapa yang nyanyi?" kata Knuckles sambil nengok ke arah kanan-kirinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi kedengeran suara cewek nyanyi, pelan pula dan suara itu dikenal oleh Knuckles dan Shadow, mereka langsung nengok ke arah belakang mereka dan nge-death glare... Rogue.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Rogue dengan innocent facenya.

"Lu ya yang nyanyi?" tanya Shadow, kayak seorang polisi sedang mengintrograsi pelaku pembunuhan.

"I-iya..." jawab Rogue ketakutan.

"Pantesan, lu jangan nyanyi kayak tadi kek... Serem bege..." kata Knuckles.

"Ma-maap... Abis sepi banget... Biar nggak sepi ya gua nyanyi aja..." kata Rogue sambil nunduk badan ke arah Knuckles dan Shadow.

"Tapi nggak usah pake volume sekecil itu dong!" seru Shadow.

"Sudah-sudah..." kata Knuckles bergaya kayak Sulis. "Yuk kita lanjutin hunting hantunya!"

Waktu Shadow dan Knuckles ngintip jendela kamar mandi, eh salah-salah maksudnya jendela kelas! KEBURU NGERES DAH PIKIRANNYA, KEBURU NGERESS, NGERESSSS! (reader : ... *sweatdrop*) Tau-tau ada yang nyanyi lagi, udah suaranya pelan, nyeremin pula...

"Eh Rogue, lu nggak usah nyanyi kayak tadi kek... Serem tau..." gerutu Knuckles.

"Siapa yang nyanyi? Gua nggak nyanyi kok..." kata Rogue.

"Lha, terus siapa yang nyanyi?" tanya Shadow.

"Saya..."

"HAH?" seru mereka sambil nengok ke arah belakang mereka.

Ternyata yang nyanyi itu adalah... seorang cewek bergaun putih yang berlumuran darah di badannya. Rogue masih sempet ngemotret hantu itu, Knuckles malah bengong plus jawdrop, Shadow mulai keringet dingin dan kemudian...

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!" tereak Shadow sambil menarik Rogue dan Knuckles yang masih anteng sama posisinya lalu segera kabur.

* * *

><p>Balik lagi ke koridor menuju loker para siswa...<p>

Sonic dan Amy masih hunting tempat buat motret hantu itu, gara-gara AC di kelas itu mereka nggak jadi di kelas tadi dan akhirnya instingnya Amy membantu mereka mendapatkan tempat nangkringnya hantu itu...

"Yakin, di sini hantunya gentayangan?" tanya Sonic.

"Yakin, orang insting gua bilangnya di sini!" jawab Amy. Mereka langsung siap siaga, takut hantunya menampakkan dirinya secara spontan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit... Yang ditungguin malah nggak dateng-dateng.

"Mana sih hantunya?" gerutu Sonic.

"Ya sabar sih, ntar juga keluar..." kata Amy santai, padahal sendirinya dia udah keringat dingin.

"WOI HANTU! KE SINI LU!" teriak Sonic.

Hening.

"Lu ngapain sih nantangin hantu? Mau nggak selamet luh?" seru Amy.

"Eh kayaknya nggak ada juga di sini... Langsung ke loker itu yuk..." kata Sonic sambil menuju pintu. Waktu mau buka pintu, ternyata... pintunya nggak bisa dibuka. Sonic dan Amy langsung panik, authornya ikut-ikutan panik, saking paniknya sampe-sampe meluk Sonic. *author dibacok Amy*

"Elu sih, pake acara nantang-nantangin hantunya! Kita jadi kekunci di sini kan!" seru Amy panik.

"Nggak mungkin ah, orang hantunya kagak muncul kan tadi waktu gua tantangin." sanggah Sonic kesel.

"Ini lagi authornya pak acara meluk-meluk pacar gua!" seru Amy. Authornya marah-marah sambil bilang, "Kenapa bawa-bawa gua mbak!", sedangkan yang disebut "pacarnya Amy" malah sweatdrop. Udah ah, gara-gara author nampang jadi ancur begini! Let's back to story!

"Coba lu yang buka pintunya!"

Sonic langsung mendorong pintunya dan... kebuka.

Dasar pintu yang aneh...

"Nih pintu kebuka kalo didorong! Sampe 7 turunan nih pintu nggak bakal kebuka kalo lu tarik!"

Hening. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Udah yuk, langsung ke loker itu. Siapa tau hantunya udah ke sono lagi..." ajak Sonic yang lagi-lagi megang tangannya Amy yang blushing lagi.

"Yuk..."

* * *

><p>Balik lagi ke koridor menuju lab...<p>

Tails dan Cream masih sport jantung gara-gara ngeliat tangan barusan. Saat mereka lagi lari, mereka ketemu sama Silver dan Blaze yang juga lagi lari dan... ketabrak.

"Aduuuh! Lu kok nabrak gua sih?" seru Silver.

"Ya elu yang nabrak gua!" seru Tails.

"Eh btw kok lu berdua lari sih? Emang pada liat apaan?" tanya Blaze.

"Tadi tuh kita ngeliat tangan, berlumuran darah, gelinding-gelinding ke kaki gua lagi.." jawab Tails sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara lari.

"Terus difoto?" tanya Silver.

"Enggak, saking takutnya sampe lupa difoto." jawab Cream.

"PINTERRRR!" seru Silver.

"Yeee, emang lu berani foto gituan? Enggak kan?" tanya Tails.

"Terus kalian berdua kenapa lari juga?" tanya Cream.

"Waktu kita lagi ke ruang guru, si Silver kepleset darah. Eh waktu kita nengok ada hantunya..." jawab Blaze.

"Hantunya cewek, udah gitu kepalanya buntung pula." lanjut Silver.

"BUNTUNG?"

"Dek, pada ngomongin saya ya..."

"Siapa yang ngomong...?" tanya Tails setengah berbisik.

"Saya..."

Mereka serentak nengok ke arah belakang dan melihat seorang cewek bergaun putih, badannya berlumuran darah. Mereka langsung motret hantu itu dan kemudian...

"KABUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

><p>Di koridor menuju ruang ganti wanita...<p>

"Serius tadi tuh hantu yang nyanyi?" tanya Knuckles yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Suwer, tadi kan hantunya sendiri yang ngomong..." jawab Shadow yang ngos-ngosan juga sambil bentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Mau hunting di sini nggak? Biasanya kan di sini sepi.." kata Rogue.

"Ya udah, orang terlanjur sampe sini..." ujar Shadow.

Mereka pun nangkring di depan ruang ganti wanita untuk nungguin hantu. Shadow sibuk setting kameranya, Knuckles smsan sama Sonic, Rogue malah megangin kedua kakinya yang ditekuk sambil tenggelemin mukanya, dingin katanya padahal dia udah pake jaket. Tau-tau terdengar suara benda jatuh.

"BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

"Suara apaan tuh?" Merekapun ngintip ruang ganti melalui jendela dan melihat sebuah kotak kardus yang jatuh dari meja.

"Isinya apaan tuh, penasaran gua..." bisik Rogue sambil memegang tangan Knuckles dan Shadow untuk masuk ke ruang ganti. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung memeriksa isi kardus itu.

"Coba lu yang buka kardusnya..." bisik Shadow sambil menyikut Knuckles. Merasa jadi "korban", Knuckles langsung membuka kotak itu dengan pelan-pelan disertai slow motion.

Ternyata... isinya adalah...

Eng ing eng...

Sebuah kepala, berlumuran darah.

Hening.

Shadow langsung kaget plus jawdrop, Knuckles motret isi kotaknya sambil gemeteran sedangkan Rogue malah ngumpet di belakang punggungnya Knuckles. Aaaaaaaa author kepengeeeeen~ *reader : ...*

Sesaat kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Di loker khusus siswa...<p>

"Eh ini udah jam berapa sih? Kayaknya ini udah gelap banget..." bisik Amy sambil memegangi senternya.

"Ntar-ntar..." jawab Sonic sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Udah jam 12 malem.."

"Pantesan gua ngantuk, bawaannya nguap mulu..." komentar Amy sambil menutup mulutnya untuk nguap.

"Sama, gua juga... Abis kita ke sini kita balik lagi ke luar ya..." timpal Sonic.

"Iya..."

Mereka berjalan memutari loker khusus siswa itu, tiba-tiba mereka menemukan satu loker yang bersimbah darah.

"Eh itu darah darimana?" tanya Amy setengah berbisik sambil memotret loker itu.

"Iya, perasaan tadi pagi nggak ada darah kok sekarang ada darahnya..." ujar Sonic sambil menyinari bagian tengah loker menuju atas loker dengan senternya. Saat sinar senternya menyinari bagian atas, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas dan gelinding-gelinding ke kakinya Amy.

"Apaan tuh?" bisik Sonic.

Mereka langsung nengok ke arah kakinya Amy dan melihat... kepala yang bersimbah darah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Amy ketakutan sambil meluk Sonic yang lagi mau motret sambil gemeteran, gemeteran gara-gara ngeliat kepala itu plus dipeluk sama Amy.

"Amy..."

"Apaaa?"

"Gua nggak bisa konsen motret kalo lu meluk gua..."

"Ma-maap..."

Setelah memotret sesuatu yang menyeramkan itu, mereka langsung nyari-nyari lagi loker-loker yang mencurigakan.

"Sonic..."

"Apaa?"

"Balik yukk..."

"Tanggung, lagian hantunya kagak muncul-muncul di depan kita!"

Mereka pun berhenti di salah satu loker deket jendela, di pojok ruangan lagi. Ketika Sonic lagi nyender di pintu loker itu sambil smsan sama Knuckles, tau-tau ada darah mengucur di sampingnya.

_Darah siapaaaaa?_

Dan tau-tau ada yang lagi godain Sonic sampe-sampe dia salah ngetik sms.

"Ciye, yang lagi smsan..."

"Amy, lu yang yang godain gua?" tuduh Sonic.

"Apaan sih, orang gua lagi smsan juga sama Blaze..." sanggah Amy sambil ngetik di hapenya.

"Terus, yang godain gua barusan... SIAPA?"

"Dek, fotoin saya dooong..."

"Hah?"

Mereka langsung dengak untuk melihat ke atas loker, nggak ketemu. Dan ketika mereka nengok ke arah kiri... Ada cewek, bersimbah darah, mukanya pucet, pake gaun putih, rambutnya panjang kayak Sadako. *reader : lagi-lagi Sadako! Kenapa bukan kuntilanak! *swt* * Sonic dan Amy langsung motret hantu itu dan kemudian...

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sonic lagi-lagi ngegendong Amy dengan bridal style lalu segera cabut dari TKP.

* * *

><p>Di luar sekolah...<p>

"Hah.. hah... hah... Sport jantung gua di sini!" komentar Silver sambil tiduran di lantai warung.

"Gile, hantunya ajib-ajib semua! Speechless gua di sini!" timpal Tails sambil duduk. Kali ini mereka ke luar duluan karena mereka "kabur" dari hantu sekolah itu.

"Udah gitu malem Jum'at lagi sekarang... Udah serasa uji nyali ini mah..." kata Cream.

"Tauk!" ujar Blaze sambil menyedot aqua gelas dengan sedotan. "Yang lain pada kemana?"

Baru juga ditanyain tau-tau datanglah Sonic yang sambil gendong Amy dengan bridal style nyamperin mereka dan kemudian yang ngegendong Amy barusan langsung tiduran di sampingnya Silver. Siapa coba yang nggak capek gendong cewek sambil lari-lari? Pacarnya author. *AUTHOR : WOI GUA KAGAK PUNYA PACAR, BAKAAAAAA~! LAH LAH INI CAPSLOCKNYA KEBABLASAN! ABAIKAN!*

"Hah... hah... hah..." kata Sonic mengatur napasnya, tampangnya kayak abis disodomi sama setan.

"Lu nggak pa-pa kan? Blaze, ambilin minum doong!" seru Amy panik, serasa kalo Sonic mau sekarat gara-gara gendongin dia.

"Sport jantung juga lu?" tanya Tails sambil jongkok di sampingnya Sonic yang lagi pasang gaya "ngukur suhu badan sendiri" sambil tiduran.

"Au aah, tekanan batin gua di sana!" jawab Sonic yang sampe sekarang masih pasang gaya "ngukur suhu badan sendiri"-nya itu.

"Btw, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Silver yang sekarang lagi duduk, kedua tangannya menopang badannya. Sonic yang masih bergaya "ngukur suhu badan sendiri" melihat jam tangannya lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"JAM 1 MALEM?" seru Silver. "Gila, dari jam 8 malem sampe jam 1 malem... 5 jam kita di sono dan berhadapan sama hantu itu..."

"Gua dateng, temen-temeeeen~!" tau-tau Shadow dateng-dateng sambil merangkak dan langsung nindihin badannya Sonic yang masih kecapekan dan mendadak yang ditindihin langsung sesak napas.

"Shadow, a-da gu-a be-gooo..." kata Sonic terbata-bata sambil memukul perut Shadow.

"Eh, maap maap! Gua nggak tau kalo ada lu!" kata Shadow sambil bangun.

"Eh gimana hasilnya? Amburadul nggak?" tau-tau Rogue nanya. Semuanya terdiam, hening. *sfx. krik krik krik*

"Au ah, ntar aja..." jawab Tails.

Setelah ngumpul semua, mereka langsung heboh ngomongin hantu yang selama ini "nemenin" mereka. Setelah istirahat mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tapi ada yang towel-towel pundaknya Sonic.

"Dek, minta foto saya barusan dooong..."

"Si-siapa yang ngomong?"

"Saya..."

Ternyata yang ngomong barusan adalah sesosok cewek yang berlumuran darah, sedang mengadahkan tangannya kayak pengemis jalanan.

COUNTDOWN!

TIGA

DUA

SATU

Hening...

"...HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

* * *

><p><strong>=Selesai sodara-sodara fanfictnyaaa... *sfx. tepok tangan* Gila, ini lama banget selesainya gara-gara ditunda-tunda mulu ngerjainnya! Tapi yang penting udah selesai deh fan fictionnya! Tunggu fan fiction selanjutnya, SAYONARAAAA~!=<strong>


End file.
